


Poetry

by pluto



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto/pseuds/pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack attempts poetry, Rose gets swoony and the Doctor grumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_aegis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dark_aegis).



> For dark_aegis

"Roses are red..." Jack's voice rings out across the TARDIS cabin. Rose grins into her sleeve as the Doctor groans. "Violets are blue..."

"Not again! You promised. No more of your little 'poems'," the Doctor says.

"I promised no more for a day. It's been twenty-four hours since my last one."

"Gallifreyan days are longer."

"Prove it."

The Doctor scowls. "The TARDIS is my ship. My rules."

Jack catches Rose's eye and winks. "The Doctor is sweet..."

The Doctor covers his impressive ears. "This is Time Lord torture, this is."

"...And so are you!" Jack sweeps Rose into a ballroom twirl and then dips her dramatically. She tries not to laugh for the Doctor's sake, but she can't help it. She covers her mouth and giggles. Jack hoods his eyes, gives her a smoldering stare worthy of one of her mum's romance novels.

"If you hide your beautiful smile, what's the point of my poetry?"

"There is no point," the Doctor mutters. "If you can even call that poetry."

Jack doesn't relent. Rose thinks he's awfully strong; he's kept her dipped for so long. She's feeling a bit wobbly. And not just from being held in such a weird position. Jack's face is close, so close she can see the little lashes on the lower lids of his eyes, the striations in his irises. His smile fades, not into unhappiness, but into an expression that makes her feel warm all over: lips vaguely parted, the corners lightly curved, the tip of his tongue against his bottom teeth.

"Jack," she breathes, and she's tempted, so tempted, to just grab Jack's lapels and drag him into a kiss. If the Doctor weren't there--no, not even that. If the Doctor weren't _so grumpy._ She's never kissed him before, Jack (or the Doctor, for that matter) for all that she's wanted to. She wonders what it'd be like.

The thought of kissing him in front of the Doctor makes her feel light-headed and breathless and almost _hungry._ The thought of kissing him and then kissing the Doctor and then maybe seeing Jack kiss the Doctor and _oh god_ what would her mum think--?

"Well," the Doctor says, and Rose practically jumps out of Jack's arms. She finds herself suddenly meeting the very hard grating of the TARDIS floor, her breath exploding out of her in a startled "oof!"

"Jeezus--Rose, I'm so sorry!" Jack blurts, but it's the Doctor she finds leaning over her, offering her a hand up, worry and apology on his face. She rubs her head, wincing.

"You all right?" the Doctor says.

"I s'pose." Rose finds herself looking away from him, feeling embarrassed. But she takes his offered hand, lets him help her to her feet, and then Jack's there, all but dancing around her.

"Sorry, Rose," he repeats. "That just--startled me. Is your head okay?"

"I'm all right," she reassures him, smiling a little. "Anyway," she says, taking a swat at the Doctor, "What was that all about?"

The Doctor shrugs. "Was just going to say--"

Rose sees Jack swallow nervously, and can't help but do the same.

"--What're you two waiting for? The pair of you keep dancing around all nervous and flirty like that and _I'll_ be tempted to kiss you!"

Jack looks at Rose. Rose bites her lip. They both raise their eyebrows and look at the Doctor.

Rose laughs; she grabs one side of the Doctor's coat while Jack grips his arm, and they both plant kisses on the corners of his broad mouth.

The Doctor blinks. Then his mouth spreads into a huge grin. "Well!" he says.

"This calls for poetry!" Jack says. "Roses are red..."

The Doctor scowls. But he's found a better way to shut Jack up, Rose discovers. Not wanting to be left out, Rose calls out, "Violets are blue!" and cheerfully lets the Doctor shush her.


End file.
